Percy Pickett
Percy Pickett is Proxy's main sona and the mascot of the Death by Proxy channel. He is often called Proxy interchangably and used to reference real life occurences in Proxy's life. He is a Horror, a monster from the Goosebumps HorrorLand series, and works as a security guard in the HorrorLand park. Appearance Percy is a bright purple reptilian monster, with neon green stripes and a yellow underbelly. He has a goat-like head with a crocidilian snout. He has six fangs on his top jaw, four smaller ones at the front and back and two large saber-like fangs, which are venomous. He has a yellow-green mane that hangs asymetrically on his head and runs down the back of his neck, and is sometimes gelled up in a mohawk. He has yellow eyes with slit pupils, and yellow freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He has two green horns that curve sharply upward, the left slightly cracked at the bend and the right snapped in half entirley. His right ear, usually covered by his hair, has a tear in it due to his earing being torn out. His torso is fairly humanlike, but more slender and with no descernable muscles. His arms are very long and lanky, and end in 4 fingered hands with yellow pawpads on the palms and green sloth-like claw fingers. His legs are proportioned similarly to a theropod dinosaur, but ending in small green two toed hooves like those of a pig. He has a long, fully aposable tail, that usually drags behind him. Usually, he is seen wearing a silver nose ring and a single gold stud earing in his left ear (the one in the right ear having been torn out). His forked tongue is pale green, as is the rest of his flesh. His blood is bright green and glows, and his internal organs have been shown to be green and yellow. When possessed by a ghost, his pupils change from slits to swirls, and after a while he begins to bleed from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. His eyes have also been shown to change to a yellow and green stripe/band pattern, however the conditions for this are unknown. His HorrorLand security uniform consists of a black leather cap with the HorrorLand security shield on it, a white shirt with the HorrorLand security shield on both mid-length sleeves, a dark green and purple waistcoat with black pockets, a metal badge of the HorrorLand security shield, and grey formal trousers held up by a black leather belt. Otherwise, he wears casual clothing, often seen in a grey Goosebumps hoodie, spiked collar, and ripped black skinny jeans. History Percy was born and raised in the sewers underneath London. At age 18, he moved to Cornwall to work at HorrorLand UK. Before he was a security guard, he worked at a snack stall selling candyfloss and awful waffles. Percy is easily succeptable to becoming possessed by spirits. However, his body is also used to forcing them out. A ghost cannot stay active in Percy's head for longer than about 5 minutes, before both the ghost and Percy begin to experience unbearable headaches and he begins to bleed. Strengths As a European Horror, he possesses both venomous fangs and poisonous blood. His toxins cause swelling, irritation, and internal bleeding, similar to an insect bite but much more extreme. Horrors have an incredible sense of smell, stronger than any animal. Percy is fairly extroverted and has no problem making friends. Weaknesses Percy is very easily scared, his fears often preventing him from doing things and even keeping him up. Despite his appearance, he is not fit and is not a fast runner. Percy is not the brightest and doesn't have a very good memory, often getting into situations and forgetting how he got there. Percy is easily succeptable to becoming possessed by spirits. While possessed, the spirit can take control of his mind and body. Relations W61 (friend, when representing Whitehot Pot) Bert Van Houten (friend) Nancy Brown-Pearson (friend) Jack Manson (boss) Danny Bagonzi (owned by, when Percy represents Proxy) Trivia *Percy's green poisonous blood is a reference to the Goosebumps book Monster Blood. **His age, 21, is an inverted version of the age of most Goosebumps protagonists, 12. *His horns were broken after passing out and hitting them on Nancy's kitchen counter. *He is able to walk both bipedaly and quadrupedaly, prefering to run on all 4s and walk on 2 legs. *His favourite drink is shown to be Slimeade. *He is said to have a lot of nostalgia for the 90s and 2000s, especially early internet culture. *In previous itteration of his bio, it was stated he was 'one hell of a dancer', however this was removed in later revisions. Category:Characters Category:Monster world Category:Sonas Category:Vacation of the Living Dummy Category:Horrors Category:Good guys Category:Monsters Category:Goosebumps OCs Category:Fandom OCs Category:Male